


小老師

by ee11035



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, School Uniforms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jeon Wonwoo, sex toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee11035/pseuds/ee11035
Summary: 反正就師生圓奎車/有玩具/有女裝結尾好像有點唐突





	小老師

「這題改錯了，是C。」坐在對面的男人扶了下眼鏡，紅筆尖指著考卷上寫錯的答案。   
  
「專心點。」一切都很正常，在放學後的教師辦公室，老師指正著幫忙批改答案的小老師——如果這個男孩子不是穿著女生制服，咬著嘴唇一副在忍耐些什麼的模樣的話。   
  
有資格說我不專心嗎、變態變態變態——不過這些話乖乖牌如金珉奎只敢藏在心裡，他只是夾緊雙腿、握緊了紅筆繼續低頭批改答案，忽略那個小東西在體內持續震動所帶來的酥麻感，然而夾緊雙腿似乎不是個忍住快感的好方法。   
  
而他在心中不停謾罵的變態教師全圓佑則是頭也不抬地批改一大疊學生作文，偶爾因為內容皺起眉頭，視線掃過文字後大筆一揮在空白處留下簡短評語，留有紅色墨水痕跡的稿紙被放上批改完畢的那疊   
  
金珉奎偷看著對方低垂的眉眼，老師認真於公事時的模樣永遠讓他心動，當然專心地做著「私事」時也是一樣，但他現在有點不愉快。   
  
為什麼讓我穿成這副模樣又對我不理不睬的？   
  
衣服也是老師給他的——是這所學校的女生制服，輕飄飄的水手服上衣和短得不符校規的膝上百褶裙，穿在高大的高中男生身上更是一走動裙襬飛揚就能看見屁股的危險長度，加上百分百是對方性癖的白色膝上長襪及綁帶內褲，甚至還塞了顆跳蛋給自己的學生——在他答應要求前已經問了全圓佑上百次放學後會不會有其他老師待在辦公室了，光是想像被他人看見這副打扮，金珉奎就想反悔並向輔導室投訴有狼師了，雖然結果可能是雙雙被開除，自己還得面對「狼師」的報復⋯   
  
「你再分心下去，弄完得拖到晚餐時間後了。」   
亂七八糟的思緒被聲音打斷，抬起頭便對上了狹長的眼，對方挑起一邊眉毛，看不出究竟是在責備他還是有什麼其他意圖。   
  
「或是你想要一點刺激？」聽語氣顯然不是個疑問句，還有明顯能感覺後穴裡的東西頻率又增強了——金珉奎交疊的雙腿無用地夾得更緊，前面好像也弄濕了，類似失禁的感覺比平常做愛時還要羞恥。   
  
「要再多加努力啊，金同學。」全圓佑起身離開辦公室時拍了拍他的肩膀，一切都像是正常的師長對學生中規中矩的鼓勵，沒有一絲曖昧——小小的失落感在心中擴大，門關上的聲響讓金珉奎喘了口氣，他可是費盡心神才壓抑住在對方面前撫慰自己的慾望。   
  
  
雙腳踩上椅墊，短裙下的風光一覽無遺，他有些心急地伸手揉弄被布料短小的內褲包覆住的性器，頂端的布料已經被弄濕了，金珉奎嘴唇微張，眼神因為增強的快感有些迷離，然而很快地又覺得不夠——尤其是後面，還想要更多的刺激。   
  
他稍微改變了姿勢——現在看起來更加放蕩了，大開的雙腿掛在扶手上，手指將布料勾到一邊，含著跳蛋的後穴微微張合，手指試圖往內頂反而把東西推得更深了，金珉奎蹙起眉，猶豫著現在應該把這東西拉出來好讓手指能夠好好地捅進去滿足自己，還是做個乖學生等老師來解救自己呢？   
  
就在他正猶豫不決的時候辦公室的門被打開了，全圓佑倚著門框雙手抱胸，看起來有些不悅。   
  
「真是沒有耐心。」他直接將頻率調至最高，突如其來的快感像是過電一般從下身蔓延，金珉奎無助地渾身痙攣，胸口劇烈上下起伏著，他用求救般的眼神看向全圓佑，對方卻是走到自己面前，唐突地解開了領帶，細白的手指將那條布料纏在了亟需釋放的柱身上打了個結。   
  
「你不想幫我的話就算了吧，我自己來。」長著薄繭的手指惡質地在鈴口處搓揉幾下便放開，逕自走回自己的座位坐下，無視可憐地叫著自己名字的學生。

金珉奎只能不斷磨蹭著椅墊試圖讓自己舒服一點，可惜沒什麼用處，將裙子撐起的高高挺立的陰莖可憐地流著水卻無法解放，聲音也帶上了哭腔，哼哼喞喞像正受困的小動物，不過獵人倒沒有因此起了惻隱之心，紅筆批改的唰唰聲和高中男生越發甜膩可憐的呻吟奇異地充斥整間辦公室。

「過來，坐我腿上。」

全圓佑將紅筆與批改完成的考卷推到一旁，終於抬眼看了被自己懲罰的學生。

金珉奎已經有點疲乏了，持續的刺激卻無法達到高潮對他而言就像酷刑，他著急地離開座椅又跌跌撞撞地走向看著自己的老師直接坐了上去，發疼的性器不停蹭著對方。

全圓佑一反方才的不理不睬，溫柔地幫對方擦去眼眶的淚，也終於願意扯開自己綁上的領帶。

「別哭了，也別瞪我了。」有點好笑地看著對方可憐兮兮地邊吸鼻子卻又狠狠瞪著自己的模樣，吻上去之後唇舌交纏之際還被對方咬了一口，看來被冷落的小貓後勁挺強的。

「直接插進去可以嗎？」這並不是問句，不等對方回答全圓佑讓身上的人稍微抬高臀部後解開了皮帶和褲頭，掏出已經勃起的性器，捉住對方的手扶著柱身抵上穴口，龜頭撐開柔軟的內壁一點點深入，跳蛋被性器往深處頂的感覺有些奇怪，金珉奎不安地扭著腰想要擺脫這種感覺，全圓佑輕拍身上人的臀部讓他別再變相勾引成年人，下身則是剛好將體內的玩具抵在對方最敏感的地方。

「嗚嗚、不行、老師——嗯、全圓佑⋯」

「沒禮貌，怎麼可以直接稱呼師長的名字。」

說自己是老師的人掐緊了學生的屁股，將對方托起又放下，再狠狠地頂弄好幾下，被束縛著的陰莖瘋狂顫動，流出的體液弄濕藍色領帶，也蹭在全圓佑的條紋襯衫上，金珉奎越發忍不住呻吟，只好咬住自己下唇，高中生隱忍的模樣看得成年人有些心疼，伸手輕輕扳開對方的嘴。

「想叫的話就咬我。」得到了允許金珉奎也不客氣地咬在了對方肩上，每當全圓佑操到對方舒服的地方肩膀就會有刺痛感，那裡八成會留下痕跡吧。

「老師、嗯⋯那個、拿出來、拜託⋯」金珉奎的聲音又帶上了哭腔，震動中的跳蛋被重複撞擊在一個點的感覺比普通的性交更難以承受，而自己得不到解放的性器也在隱隱發疼，不自覺抓著對方的手放在自己的性器上。

看著對方無措的臉和不停夾縮著的後穴，全圓佑知道對方瀕臨高潮了，但惡質的想法悄悄冒出，他故意不理會學生的請求，逕自加快了速度，拇指在敏感的性器前端打轉，快感不斷地疊加，胸膛劇烈起伏，身體也無法控制地顫抖，最終在哭叫中腦袋變得一片空白，直到回了神才發現自己只憑著後面高潮了。

「真是乖孩子。」全圓佑溫柔地捧著高中生依然神情恍惚的臉親吻，解開領帶，拔出還硬挺著的陰莖勾著線把濕漉漉的跳蛋拉出來。

「不過我這裡還沒結束啊。」金珉奎還沒反應過來時後穴又被插入了，對方絲毫沒有變軟的跡象，那東西似乎還有更大更硬的錯覺。

「老師⋯咦⋯？」高潮的餘韻還沒散，對方抽插的力道卻變得更加猛烈，一隻手還探進了上衣開始揉捏自己的胸部，金珉奎顧不得這裡有沒有其他人了，呻吟哭叫也開始變得大聲。

  
  


到了最後，金珉奎又被做得前面高潮了一次，對方則是射在自己裡面，搞得自己從對方身上起身時，腿間流滿了精液，全圓佑還惡質地將那些東西抹開在自己的大腿和屁股，極端羞恥的同時忍不住又在內心腹誹著變態教師。

全圓佑也沒辦法打領帶了，襯衫倒是沒有被弄得面目全非的地步——反正怎麼樣也沒有金珉奎來得狼狽。

「我今天開了車過來，去我那整理一下再送你回家吧。」全圓佑突然想起什麼似地，撿回了被自己丟在地上的內褲，和放在一旁的跳蛋，金珉奎還在鬧彆扭，沒有注意到對方拿著跳蛋往自己屁股湊，來不及阻止對方又把那可恨的玩具塞進後穴裡了，連帶內褲也幫他穿上，還拍了拍自己的屁股。

「這樣才不會弄髒我的車。」

「⋯你真是最低級的老師⋯」


End file.
